Without You
by XSniderXD
Summary: Have you ever regret doing something? "...of course I have. I regret everything, all the events that have happened in my life... I regret ever hurting him and I would do anything to fix his broken heart. But I know, I can't do that, and it hurts me to know that I'm unable to help him... I want to help him... I need him in my life."
1. And Now I'm Falling for You

**The moment after I watched, "Pups Save a Corn Roast," I immediately fell in love with the idea of Chase and Zuma being together. Just the small moment these two pups shared whilst in the corn maze, when their noses touched, and the way they bashfully giggled, was the cutest thing I have seen in the longest time! It is because of that moment that I am writing this story. And it is why I will be writing more stories with this shipping in the future!**

 **Ah :D I just adore them now!**

 **But by all means, please, enjoy the story! :3**

* * *

 _My God!_ Screeched the thoughts of one small chocolate Labrador pup, _Ouw noses awe touching!_ His widened eyes glared harshly into those belonging to the German shepherd, standing not a few inches before him.

He felt the foreboding blush creeping onto his cheeks and immediately turned to the side. He let out a giggle of eternal embarrassment and Chase followed suit

Feeling the need to apologize, Zuma bitterly proclaimed, "Sowwy Chase." He turned to face the shepherd again, only to notice the bright shade of pink plastered upon his cheeks. Shaking his head, he stepped backwards. _How embawwassing!_ the lab thought, but croaked a nervous smile anyway.

Despite the situation, Chase held glitters of stars within his subtle eyes and he bared a smile so full of passion it could melt a frozen heart. "It's fine, buddy," he explained, "this is a maze after all and we didn't see each other coming. So it doesn't mean anything." He smiled again, leaving Zuma to his thoughts.

"Yeah," the lab agrees with a nod, however, he felt a strong tug at the inside of his chest. "You'we wight."

"Anyway," Chase began, trying to change the subject, "the Corn Roast is still up and going, so why don't we go back and see what the others are doing."

Forcing a smile upon his muzzle, Zuma said, "Wight behind you, dude."

Leading the way, Chase and Zuma eventually found their way out of the everlasting labyrinth. The opening was tight and small sprouts of grass and leaves acted as a barrier. Through the enclosed spaces of the debris, the two pups could see a multitude of people spread throughout the surrounding areas of the farmhouse. Al had been at his stand, quickly giving away bags filled with pipes corn from an incident earlier in the day, to both children and adults.

Spotting the other pups near a few hay bales by the actually bar itself, surrounding none other than the bulldog himself, both the man the shepherd leaped over the piles of leaves and into the opening. As they grew closer to their friends, they could see multiple empty brown bags strewn around the chubby little pup, a big, satisfied grin across his muzzle.

"Whoa there, Rubble," Marshall started, staring in awe at the youngest of the group, "have enough to eat?"

His stomach growled a ferocious roar, causing him to stare intently at the dally, "enough? I barely just got started!" He chuckled his monotone laugh, causing the other pups to join in.

"Oh Rubble," Skye cooed, her paw bent in the air, "the smallest pup with the biggest appetite!" She upped, and out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Chase and Zuma walking towards them. "Oh, hey Chase. Hiya Zuma."

Chases grin grew brighter, and Zuma unknowingly frowned before catching himself. "Hello Skye," Chase greeted

Zuma strained a smile, "Hey, what'we you guys doing?" He looked around the group, noticing that one of them was missing, "and whewe's Wocky?"

"We're seeing just how much food Rubble can eat," Marshall answered, turning to look at the lab, "it doesn't look like he'll be stopping any time soon. He giggled, then before turning back to he event, he added, "and I believe Rocky's helping Ryder with something. Why?"

"Just wondewing," Zuma stated with seldom grim. He stared at the ground, "I just didn't see him with you guys."

Skye let out a chuckle, bringing the attention of the lab towards her, "what's so funny?

"Nothin'"she replied nonchalantly turning away, "look at Rubble go!"

Squinting his eyes, Zuma shook his head and pushed the cockapoo's comment to the back of his mind. He directed all his attention to Rubble, who was already digging into another of the brown bags. He was finished within seconds, bringing everyone to smile and laugh with awe.

As the day progressed and the Corn Maze grew to an end, Zuma could only focus on that moment that he and Chase had in the corn maze. They had actually connected. Actually touched noses. It was just a few seconds but it felt so much longer to the lab. By the time the festival ended, his mind was fully hungover on that simple moment.

"Thanks again, Al," he heard Ryder say, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at the ten year old boy, who was now waving at the farmer and walking towards his pups, approaching them with such grace that a normal ten year old boy couldn't possess. He found them lying on the dirt, Rubble leaning up against a hay bale, moaning till his heart content. His paws were clutched tightly around his stomach.

"You okay Rubble?" The boy asked, kneeling down beside the bulldog.

He nodded, "I may have went a little overboard with the popcorn," he admitted, causing Ryder to let out a chuckle.

"I can see that," Ryder remarked, seeing the bags loitered around the pup, "we should get you pups home before nightfall comes." The others stood up, groaning with weariness.

It only took a few minutes before they arrived at the Lookout tower, the pups parked their vehicles into their desired positions and Ryder parked his ATV in the spot beneath the tower, the moment Rubble was parked and his vehicle transformed into his pup house, he crawled in and instantly fell asleep.

Wanting to leave him be, the other went inside the lookout. They gathered around the television screen, and tuned into their favorite show, Apollo the Super-Pup. He was currently trying to help a boy down off a cliff, rapids lingering beneath him.

"Hey pups," they heard Ryder say from behind them, "It's getting late, so I'm gonna go to bed. I want you all to do the same within the next hour, okay?" He yawned, awaiting for a reply.

"You got it Ruder sir, we will," Chase said with his chest puffed out. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Smiling, the ten year old waved, "Goodnight pups."

"Goodnight Ryder," they all said in unison, eyes glued on the tv screen.

Smiling, the boy went up the elevator.

A half hour shortly passed by, ending Appllo the Super-Pup with it. Chase turned off the television, and looked around the room. He saw that they were all tired, and were barely able to keep their eyelids from falling, so he said to them, "Okay pups. I believe it's time for us to hit the hay!" They each yawned, and rubbed their eyes before getting up and heading to their pup houses, where they shortly drifted to a slumber.

One pup, however, was left alone in the night, with his thoughts to himself. He stared at the closed door in front of him, not able to fall asleep, because as he closed his eyes, he'd see the image of him and Chase, their noses touching. It was as if that image was burned on the I snide of his eyelids, like some permanent tattoo. Each time he closed his eyes, and saw the image, he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks

He himself, felt tired, but with his mind preoccupied with the German pup, he couldn't sleep, and didn't understand. But, he knew the feeling that was currently running amuck throughout his mind and body. And he didn't like it.

Waiting for what felt like hours to the pup, Zuma sighed with frustration, and opened his door. He was immediately greeted by the cold windchill, whipping through his fur, causing him to shiver.

He walked along the small sidewalk, passing by the others pup houses. Seeing the blue one, in which held the pup whom he was keeping him awake, his heart nearly dropped. But he found the courage to walk by in silence, and as slowly as he could. He eventually spotted he house he had wanted, a green one, and walked up to it. Quietly tapping in the metal door, his voice shook with the breeze, "W-Wocky?"

He immediately heard a shuffle from inside, but heard no other reply.

"Wocky?"

Hearing a soft groan, Rocky's door suddenly burst open, revealing the grey mixed-breed. His fur was sticking up in some places, and his eyes showed that he had just woken up. "Zuma," he began groggily, "It almost 2 in the morning. What is it?"

Zuma's eyes showed that he was sorrowful, and he shivered in his spot, "W-we'we f-fwiends, wight?"

Knowing right away that something was troubling the pup, the tiredness of Rocky seemed to have drifted away, "Of course we are. Why?"

"And f-fwiends tell each othew," Zuma rocked on his paws, looking towards the ground, "things, w-wight?"

"What are you trying say Zuma?" Asked the mix, voice filled with concern, "You can tell me anything."

The lab continued to stare at the ground, "I...I think I..." He closed his eyes, "I think..." He huffed, not able to say it.

"Zuma?" Rocky voice interrupted. He placed a paw on the pups shoulder, "You can tell me. I'll understand."

Cringing slightly, Zuma looked up, and stared into the mix's eyes, "I think I like Chase."

* * *

 **Like I always say, the first chapter is never the best for me. I'm just terrible at doing them.**


	2. Just Give Me a Reason

Caught off guard with the labs outburst, Rocky stared the pup, clearing baffled. "W-what do you mean you like Chase?

The blush that had creeped up on the lab had deepened,. "I mean, I like him. Like like him." He shifted on his paws, creating small patterns in the dirt. He was clearly uncomfortable, to which Rocky took note of.

The mix walked up to his friend, placing one of his paws on the labs shoulder. "It's okay, Zuma. I'm here for you." He wrapped Zuma is a warm embrace, and after feeling the wind rush across their bodies for a few minutes, Rocky released the embrace. "Now, what makes you think you like Chase?"

Zuma swallowed the lump in his throat. His legs felt as though they were made of jello, buckling under the pressure of his body. He looked around him, and seeing his friends helping clean up around the farm, and noting the German Shepherd not far from their current position, he quickly snapped his attention back to Rocky. "Can we...can we talk someplace else? Please?" He could feel his cheeks burn and looked down to try and hide it.

Rocky wasn't fooled though, but he didn't press the matter. "Sure, Zuma. Why don't we head back down to the Lookout, then?" He smiled, turning around.

"Okay," replied the lab, walking alongside the mix to their vehicles.

Before leaving, Rocky took a sharp breath in. "We should tell Ryder that we're heading back."

"What if he asks why?" Zuma asked, his voice shaking with worry.

"I'll just tell him that you're helping me out with something," the mix quickly thought, "an invention to help with future missions."

The lab stared at the ground. The thought of the mix telling Ryder the truth bounced back and forth in his mind. This only made him more fearful at the thought that Ryder would then tell Chase, which was the opposite of Zuma wanted.

Rocky noticed the troubled look on his friends face, so taking a step closer, he embraced the lab once more, rubbing the back of his head gently and slowly. "It's okay, Zuma. I'm not gonna tell Ryder."

Feeling a wave of rejuvenation, Zuma returned the embrace, whispering, "You promise?"

"I promise." He gave Zuma a friendly nuzzle and looked into his golden amber eyes, "You have my word."

Smiling, with mostly relief, Zuma licked the tip of Rocky's nose as a way to show his thanks.

"I should go tell Ryder," Rocky said, taking his share of blushing, before sprinting off in search of the boy.

Zuma decided to help the others out a little by picking up the trash around their vehicles. Rocky didn't take long, and once returning with an okay to leave from Ryder, the two were off.

* * *

Parking their vehicles in their designated spots outside the tower, the two pups met up in Rocky's puphouse. It may have been a bit of a tight fit, but it left them with privacy in case any of the other pups were to return and Ryder himself.

"So..." Rocky started, pressing his body up against the interior wall so to give Zuma enough space, "you like Chase? How do you know and when did you start liking him?"

The lab turned his head to look at the mix. "Today, in the corn maze. Ouw noses touched and, it felt good. It felt weal, Wocky, like it was supposed to happen." He shifted the positioning of his body. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Rocky thought for a short time, before coming up with a possible explanation. "You had a moment, Zuma. Your noses touched. That's all. What you're feeling now is most likely temporary." Grinning, the mix stood up, only to bump his back against a small shelf above him, knocking a few knick knacks on the floor. The lab chuckled a little, stopping once receiving a glare from the mix, who retreated back down on the floor. "In all honesty Zuma, I don't think you like Chase the way you think you do. It's too early to know that for sure. We would be acting the way you are if something like that happened t us." He nudged Zuma's shoulder.

"Yeah, you'we pwobably wight," Zuma said, seeing that this was just in his head. But it felt so real! He wondered how Chase was feeling about the whole situation, and was about to ask Rocky about it before deciding against it. _Chase shrugged it off_ , he thought, _so he alweady knows what he thinks about this._ Smiling profoundly, he hugged the mix, burying his muzzle in his neck. "Thank you Wocky. You'we a weally good fwiend."

Chuckling lightly, Rocky held onto the lab. "You're welcome, Zuma. And just remember, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'll always be available."


End file.
